everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eat the hell/You guys should...OC x Canon Character
You guys should list me a random OC you own (only one please, more than that and your comment will be ignored) '''so I can read over them and tell you what canon character I'd ship them with and why. Here are some spoons if you'd like to add on to your comment: *What canon character do YOU ship your oc with? Why? *If not, then why not? *Do you secretly ship your OC with canon characters (I totally do this)? *Do you not so secretly ship your OC with canon characters? *Samual Gulliver x Courtly Jester 4everz yes? If you want to add on to anything else that'd be great too. Also my responses may be slow since I have to consider the OCs. I'm doing this for part fun, parts I want to challenge myself. Please feel free to share if you agree or disagree with who I shipped your OC with. I love discussions. Shippings will vary, meaning they could be mutual or entirely one-sided crush. We shall see. I will list it that way accordingly. These are just examples how they would be listed: Samual Gulliver x Courtly Jester (onesided, Courtly's standpoint) : ((long winded rant why Courtly would be creeping on Sam and how Cali wants to kill her because of thissssssssssssss *pffft pfft pfft fart noises*)) Cali Latrans x Kitty Cheshire (mutual): ((long winded rant why they are purrfect for each other and how it was love at first sight when Cali caught Kitty staring at her from a dark corner of the room also dog person x kitty person sooooooo cute purr purr purr. Soft warm kitty with taut hardy dog. I had a dream of these two embracing ;~; brotp)) Have at it. '''Note: Sexuality of your OCs will be a factor that is considered (with the exception if your OC is heteronormative). Relationship status of OC will NOT be considered. This is purely just nonsensical fun. You may also be wondering why I'm spelling Calli's name like 'Cali' an-- Oh...you're not...? ... Well then. ' 'OC x CC List: ' 'Arktophonos Pellen x Blondie Locks (onesided from Blondie's perspective): This goes a little beyond "cuz they both like bears!". Let me explain. Blondie Lockes seems like the type of girl who whne she falls for someone, she falls hard. As in that elevated feeling of a crush causes her to erase all flaws of said person she is crushing on. It also feels like Blondie is just an oblivious person in general if Baking and Entering ''is anything to go by. The bears made it ''very clear ''they didn't want Blondie in their near perimeter at all. Their hostilities went over her head. I feel like it would be the same way with Ark, who intentionally insults people. It is said that Ark likes to build people up before smashing them down with venemous words. I feel like Blondie isn't one who lets something like that get to her easily. Ark would hate her. Blondie wouldn't realize it and keep coming after him, the more she's pushed away the more she would garner for his attention. I feel like there would be a webisode of these two, Blondie firmly believing that Ark could like her back while others (Apple, Raven...Poppy becuase why the hell not) would be trying to convince her otherwise because of how much a of a horrible person he is. The webisode would end with Ark eventually blowing a fuse and freaking out on Blondie while her friends watch in quiet horror. After the dust settles and everyone thinks she's about to cry, Blondie just smiles widely and is all like "I won't give up! :D". As to why Blondie would like Ark in the first place? I don't mean to rag on the character but Blondie, to me, seems superficial. As in she would probably be attracted to Ark in the first place purely by his looks (since he a handsome individual). Him adoring bears would just be an added bonus and feed into Blondie's delusional that it means they are ''totally ''meant to be together. '''Shilo Seo x Madeline Hatter (mutual)': "''Without the persona, Shiloh is revealed to be a much brighter person. With all pretense gone, she instead expresses herself much more and is a much less abrasive person to talk to, as she doesn't conceal happiness under flustered irritation trying to be coolness. Like this, her true strengths are found to lie in spontaneity, inspiration and improvisation, particularly under pressure. It's not that she's a bad planner, not at all, but rather that she ends up too self absorbed. She is resourceful, able to compensate for missing something by creating or repurposing something on the spot. Imaginitive and creative, she is a person of big ideas, often idealistically inclined, but each still interesting and many can conceivably be created in real life, or if not still provide a good conversation. When involved in the world around her, she proves to be very perceptive."'' This to me just makes me think that Madeline Hatter is just the type of person that would shake up Shilo's world. Shilo seems like an individual who craves control in her life and I'd imagine her being afraid of Maddie at first, well more so what Maddie represents. Yet there's that side of her that's willing to let loose an otherwise creative soul guarded by the bleakness her destiny calls for. I can see Maddie wanting to be her friend at first and Shilo not being appreciative of the notion. Her being hard to approach wouldn't deter Maddie in the slightest and I can easily see Shilo accepting that she can drop her persona around someone like Maddie. I just feel they would contrast together so wonderfully. You mention several times that Shilo has built up a persona for herself. A harsh, professional meeting someone like Maddie would actually be pretty funny. Despite their vastly different personalities there is something about Shilo that would make them compliment each other perfectly. Angeline Patchwork x Cedar Wood (mutual): '''I just feel like Cedar and Angeline would really click with each other. They both seem like very sweet girls, creative, and there could be some solidarity/philosophical chemistry between them over what it truly means to be real and if having a soul is proof enough that they are indeed alive....or maybe not since Angeline gets sidetracked easily. Also I guess because there are just so many parallels to the charactes, like with Angeline not wanting to lie, or tell a lie. Both are bad at keeping secrets. I could see them confiding in each other over this facet and being frustrated with it. I would find it very very and I mean ''very ''cute if these two interacted because they would just fit together so well and my heart would bleed from it because it would just be too perfect. Both are artistic as well. Great minds think alike and all that, they would get together with each other after school to collab and deep conversations (as far as Cedar is abel to go before Angeline get sidetracked). Cedar could really be herself around Angeline and not be completely afraid of her truth telling curse and also have a fellow artistic soul with her . Angeline is so innocent, and Cedar is as well. I mean there are a lot of possibilities I'd love to list here if I wasn't so sleepy (and slightly buzzed). Angeline is a cutie and so is Cedar. Now I want you to imagine these two cuties being shipped together. It's perfection. Reading over her profile it almost feels as if they were made for each other (even if canonically, or rather your headcannon Angeline already is crushing on someone u.u). There aren't a lot of patchwork dolls, so I feel natrually she would be drawn to Cedar. They have a lot they could bond over. Easily. '''Winter Snowford x ??? Category:Blog posts